


Эхо

by amrun456



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Related, Fantastic, Feelings, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrun456/pseuds/amrun456
Summary: — Джек. Готов поспорить, такого ты не предвидел...
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 1





	Эхо

_I hope at the star next door,_

_I hope my soul finds you again._

Одним поздним вечером холодная Северная Шотландия радовала теплотой, ясностью погоды и кристально чистым звёздным небом. Недосягаемо далёкие светила сверкали, как пойманные во мгновении солнечные зайчики; они замерли словно в прерванном танце на шикарной дорожке Млечного Пути. Капитан Джек Харкнесс опустился на траву, обхватил колени руками и, устало выдохнув, обратился вверх, к небесному полотну, запечатлевшему необъятное совершенство. Отчего-то ему показалось, что созвездие Капеллы просматривалось сегодня и с этой точки по-особому замечательно. Взгляд скользнул дальше, к знакомым Альдебарану, Ригелю… Джек усмехнулся, тотчас припомнив, как в прошлом году по счастливой случайности оказался в том районе и застал недурную вечеринку. Не самый, однако, ожидаемый исход для 87-го регулярного научного слёта, но тем не менее…

Лёгкое дыхание ветерка пошевелило волосы на затылке; откуда-то издалека пахнуло чем-то донельзя знакомым, но почти забытым — какой-то тонкий цветочный запах; и, пока несколько ощущений накладывались друг на друга, ему ненароком вспомнился один конкретный вечер. Свидание, которому предшествовал по-торчвудски насыщенный день; когда Янто, вопреки всей усталости, оставался непреклонен: «Мы, чёрт возьми, уже целый месяц так откладываем на “ _потом_ ”». Джек признал своё неминуемое поражение; они долго не могли определиться, куда податься, ведь для посещения их избранного ресторана время было уже слишком поздним, и в итоге решили, что попытаться найти удовлетворительное решение прямо на ходу — хорошая идея. Но закончилось всё тем, что они просидели пару часов на траве в попавшемся на пути парке, беседуя ни о чём, смеясь, беззаботно обнимаясь, пока не стало совсем темно и холодно — благо, погода была хорошая. Точно такая же, как в настоящем моменте. Джек меланхолично улыбался светлому моменту памяти — крошечному огоньку, одному из немногих, согревавших его в тёмные времена. Только с опозданием он заметил, как водил большим пальцем по тыльной стороне своей ладони — так, как Янто часто делал, пока они держались за руки.

Джек постарался отвлечься на что-нибудь, пока тишина и воспоминание не унесли его сознание слишком далеко в прошлое. Он вновь обратился к молчаливым звёздам. Но вдруг, безо всякого предупреждения, манипулятор на запястье требовательно запищал, сотрясая воздух уведомлением. Как при входящем сообщении. «Что-то старое, что-то новое...» — само собой пронеслось в мыслях капитана за мгновение, пока он открывал крышечку прибора. Джек на секунду заколебался. Странно — кто бы мог?.. Кто вообще _остался_ из тех, кто имел бы возможность связаться с ним таким образом? _Капитану Джону Харту_ снова что-то от него понадобилось? Но капитан Харкнесс, вроде бы, в прошлый раз выразился более чем ясно — и его точка зрения с тех пор ничуть не изменилась. Да и даже если бы _изменилась_ … Джон нашёл максимально неудобное время для своих просьб.

Отбросив сомнения — как что-то слишком мелочное для беспокойства бессмертного, — он всё же решил воспроизвести сообщение.

— Джек. Готов поспорить, такого ты не предвидел...

Сердце надрывно пропустило удар; Джек даже надеяться не смел на то, что ему выпадет шанс услышать снова этот голос — за пределами своих воспоминаний, снов… кошмаров. Он смотрел, как синеватое подрагивающее изображение голограммы приобретало очертания мужчины, которого он любил так искренне и подвёл так страшно. Янто Джонс.

— Наконец разобрался, каким образом можно послать сигнал на это твоё устройство. Никогда не сомневался, что смогу. Как тебе такое, а?

Вдохнув с замиранием, Джек выдохнул только теперь, несколько секунд спустя, — шумно, вместе со знакомой усмешкой, видя, как Янто улыбался, довольный достигнутым. Хотя двухцветное плоское изображение ограничивало, Джек тем не менее мог с точностью сказать, что в данный момент на нём было то самое сочетание костюма с нежно-розовой рубашкой. О, Джек всегда по-своему обожал ту рубашку… не больше, чем носителя, но всё же.

— Если ты всерьёз думал, что ночами я трачу время на сон, когда не занят _тобой_ , то… мистер, вы сама наивность. Кстати говоря, тебя, не нуждающееся во сне создание, оказывается, разбудить не так просто.

Очевидно, Янто проделал большую работу с записью, переложением на голограммную проекцию, отправкой… в сделанной им записи можно было даже угадывать очертания окружающей обстановки. Одному богу известно, сколько времени он потратил и приложил усилий для того, чтобы всё устроить, — Джек примерно мог представить. И, помимо всего, в данный момент он ощутил неподдельную гордость за своего… возлюбленного. Такого старательного и исполнительного, независимо от уровня сложности поставленной задачи.

Пока Янто говорил, периодически с подозрением косился куда-то в сторону — скорее всего, на какую-то часть записывающего прибора:

— На самом деле, не совсем уверен, что сработает. Ну, где-то 45 на 55.

Он вздохнул и характерно сложил руки на груди, серьёзно сдвинув брови; прислонившись к — это определённо его, Джека, офисный стол. Очередная деталь, оставшаяся лишь мазком на невидимой картине воспоминаний.

— Не могу знать, действительно ли это дойдёт ли до тебя… в той форме, в которой я хотел бы. Не знаю. Не исключаю вероятность, что ретрансляция засбоит и запись вдруг начнёт воспроизводиться по старенькому телевизору какой-нибудь бабули в Барри… — на фоне записи послышалось шипение, сперва еле уловимое, но постепенно нараставшее. — Или вообще… Ох, б—

Раздался резкий звук, будто что-то лопнуло, и сообщение неоднозначно прервалось; голограмма исчезла на мгновение, за которое Джек успел посмеяться: «А иначе и быть не могло, солнце». Затем, на возобновившейся записи, Янто появился уже с каким-то стулом на тонких железных ножках, поставил его и присел перед, предположительно, камерой.

— Ладно. Порядок. Думаю, теперь можно и ввести тебя в курс дела. Составляя это сообщение, я поставил немалый срок до его автоматической отправки, и если ты это смотришь, значит… прошло около двух лет, как я последний раз редактировал запись. И значит, по какой-то причине я не смог передвинуть дату отправления или вообще удалить всё к чертям… Значит, либо я подчистую лишился памяти, либо… мёртв. Либо — не знаю, что там ещё похуже может случиться с нашей-то жизнью. Как по мне, последнее — наиболее вероятно.

Джек покачал головой, прикрывая глаза и усиленно стараясь подавить бесцеремонно резкие воспоминания, по-прежнему насыщенные болезненными ощущениями; иногда справляться становилось просто невозможно. Он вздрогнул, распрямившись и приложив ладонь к боку: пулевое ранение тотчас дало о себе знать, стоило ему непроизвольно поёжиться; оно неприятно заныло, колючая боль протестующе ворочалась под кожей. Но Джека это не трогало и не останавливало. Только не сейчас, пока ему выдалась возможность… наблюдать лицо Янто. Снова — перед собой. Так близко.

Янто выдерживал паузу, подбирая слова; отчего-то душу Джека особенно согревало то, что он не составлял заранее никакого “ _списка необходимых вещей_ ”, которые “ _надо сказать_ ”, а просто говорил как есть, от своего сердца; словно лицом к лицу, в обычной ежедневной обстановке. В запечатлённом мгновении его взгляд характерно упирался в пол; опущенные ресницы чуть подрагивали и тонкие губы то сжимались, то немного приоткрывались; часто показывавшаяся венка на лбу слегка проступала — Джек не столько мог рассмотреть всё это на голограмме, сколько… почувствовать. Представить — настолько хорошо, чтобы видеть внутри себя и прямо перед собой.

— Я пытался придумать какую-то вескую причину, отыскать _оправдание_ , почему я вообще решил записывать… но причины нет. И не думаю, что должна быть. Надеюсь, ты поймёшь. Хотя… — он вздохнул, сцепив руки и положив их на колени, затем снова посмотрел прямо, встретившись глазами со взглядом Джека из-за завесы будущего, — да, должен признаться: то видеосообщение от Тош… произвело на меня серьёзное впечатление. Она хотела расставить всё по местам, уже не имея возможности; ради нас. Показать — напомнить, — что это всё было не просто так, что всё, что мы сделали и чем пожертвовали, значимо. Важно, на самом деле. Понимаешь?.. Наверное, и я хочу того же. В какой-то степени, по-своему. Оставить… что-то. Но не для всех. Для тебя.

Джек прерывисто выдохнул. С того ужасного дня, когда всё случилось, у него ничего не осталось — совсем. Ничего, за что можно ухватиться скорбящей душе; ничего, чтобы хранить в память о любимом.

… До сегодняшнего вечера.

Невыраженная благодарность согревала его уставшее сердце, раздираемое тоской и скорбью, не прекращавшимися ни на один единственный день.

— Я так скучаю по ним. Каждый день, — признавался Янто, — И, знаешь, каждый раз, вспоминая — и это, и многое другое, — я представляю себе… _пытаюсь представить_ , каково это для тебя: безнадёжно терять людей из раза в раз, умирать самому, но подниматься и продолжать идти дальше. Жить с этим — невообразимо долго. Я… я думаю, это очень тяжело. Я вижу. Я уверен, что иногда это пожирает тебя изнутри — как и множество других вещей, которым ты свидетельствовал или которые совершал сам, но которыми ты не делишься со мной. Я понимаю: ты не можешь поделиться всем. Я думаю, что понимаю, почему. Правда. И… ввиду этого, я могу только надеяться, что хоть как-то облегчаю твою ношу. Тем, что даю тебе и что ещё могу дать, если будет нужно. Хотя бы… немного. Отчасти. На время. Но если бы ты только…

Запись снова прервалась — изображение исчезло, но через мгновение появилось вновь. Янто снова был без стула, и, кажется, уже не в кабинете Джека, а у себя — наверху, в той маленькой комнатке за бамбуковой занавеской.

— Сегодня я подумал… два года — не маленький срок. Даже для тебя, осмелюсь предположить. Это время, когда прошлое наконец остаётся в прошлом, каким бы оно ни было. И может быть, в настоящий момент ты уже живёшь другой жизнью, уже успел найти что-то новое, а тут, скорее всего ещё и в самый неподходящий момент, такое вот сообщение от меня… а впрочем, с чего мне переживать? Как бы то ни было, смотреть _это_ или нет — выбор за тобой. Всё, что я делаю — предоставляю возможность. Воспользоваться ли ей — решать тебе, — он помедлил. — Как и всегда. Что ж, как бы там ни было, если всё же решишь смотреть, предупреждаю: мне есть, что сказать. Хотя обычно я не из разговорчивых, но, знаешь… оказалось, что на запись — не так уж плохо, — Янто помолчал несколько секунд, неосознанно смял в пальцах краешек рукава рубашки, а в следующее мгновение уже одёрнул себя и расправил ткань. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, какой из меня собеседник. Не важный. Не в таких разговорах, по крайней мере. Я, безусловно, хорош во многом другом, но это… В целом, с произнесением каких-либо речей у меня сложилось не лучше. Поэтому: речи не жди. Её не будет. Ни прощальной, ни какой бы то ни было… Разве не будет достаточно просто поговорить с тобой? О том, о чём мы не говорим прямо сейчас. Конечно, мы могли бы попытаться… я мог бы. Но — здесь так много всяких “но”. Совершенно разных и неисчислимых. Понимаешь… а так… я могу. Оставить небольшой залог на будущее, так сказать, если его вдруг может не случиться. Я расскажу тебе всё, что прежде, лицом к лицу, сказать не смог. Со временем. А пока… пока… схожу, проверю показатели. Чёртова электромагнитная буря слишком странно себя ведёт.

На сей раз перед прерыванием фрагмента сообщения было видно, как Янто наклонился, чтобы остановить запись, как коротко улыбнулся напоследок — интуитивно, вскользь. В настоящем времени Джек прикрывал рот ладонью, испытывая слишком многое сразу. Всегда было что-то особенно очаровательное в тех моментах, когда негромкая, спокойная и преимущественно слаженная речь строгого валлийца становилась такой: прерывистой, слегка растерянной, осторожной, расфокусированной; самой настоящей. Так нередко случалось, но только рядом с ним, Джеком. Только ради него.

Какое-то время после начала возобновлённой записи была только странная пустота, лёгкий белый шум открытого, но ничем не нагружаемого информационного потока. Затем возникли снова еле различимые очертания его прошлого офиса, а позже появился и сам Янто с тем стулом. Джек не мог не заметить резковатость и неровность его движений, но всё, что ему оставалось сейчас — с замиранием сердца ждать, пока Янто начнёт говорить снова.

— Сегодня мы… слегка переборщили с выпивкой. Ха, стоило поверить, что ты не шутил про тот шнапс… в общем, я вдруг вспомнил о существовании этих записей. Очень удачно, ведь, да, сегодня мне есть, что сказать.

На этом фрагменте образ Янто был нехарактерно потрёпанным, и хотя улыбался он много, это было так… притворно, не сказать фальшиво. Точно наконец-то решился снять приевшуюся маску, а обнажавшаяся из-под неё душа — повсюду испещрена трещинами. Неровно усмехнувшись, он продолжил:

— Ты может быть, ни за что не поверишь в то, что сейчас услышишь, но… я всё равно скажу.

Тревожное осязаемое сомнение, словно наяву, застыло в воздухе, пока он молчал; Джек, не отрываясь, смотрел на его слегка хмурящееся лицо, выжидая мгновения и почти не дыша. Затем Янто негромко, точно виновато, проронил:

— Я люблю тебя.

И замолчал вновь, закрывая ладонями лицо, точно прикосновением к щёкам пытаясь привести себя в чувство. Джек прикусил губу, до последнего стараясь не сдаваться под натиском острых уколов ледяных игл в сердце. Концентрируясь на образе мужчины, к которому он, безусловно, чувствовал то же самое, Джек мог видеть его смущение, мог почти физически ощущать, как непривычно слова сходили с языка, влекли за собой стройную гурьбу мелких мурашек, пробегающих от затылка ниже по позвоночнику.

— Джек, я… это всё, что у меня есть. Вся моя правда. Я люблю тебя, — продолжал Янто, убрав ладони обратно на бёдра. — Может, там, в будущем, я скажу тебе это напрямую… однажды. Может, ты даже скажешь мне это в ответ. В конце концов, чего тебе стоит?.. — он надломленно улыбнулся, попутно быстро коснувшись пальцами щеки и носа. — Надеюсь, это произошло хотя бы не слишком поздно.

Он вдохнул, собираясь сказать что-то ещё, но фрагмент записи прервался и начался другой; здесь Янто казался совершенно другим. Строгим… замкнутым, отрешённым.

— … или без разницы, — бросил он скомканно, как отрывок чего-то незначительного. — Выходит, я умер. Что ж. Рано или поздно должно было случиться. Надеюсь, это хотя бы не произошло по какой-то глупости, знаешь, вроде поскользнуться или оступиться, насмерть ударившись головой о какой-нибудь пресловутый бордюр или напоровшись на единственный в целом районе кусок арматуры… впрочем, всё лучше, чем впасть в забытье и добровольно отдать себя на съедение плотоядному растению, а этого со мной уже _не_ случилось, — Джек усмехнулся почти единовременно с Янто, ярко припоминая этот момент. Мгновением позже Джонс продолжил, помрачнев вновь: — Я не сказал тебе, но не так давно Гвен заявила, что не собирается умирать без боя, и затем спросила, что насчёт меня. И, знаешь, _этот момент_ … именно в этот момент я определился. Эффектно — уже неплохо. Я был бы не против погибнуть, отстаивая какую-то точку зрения, может быть, пытаясь исправить несправедливость… может быть, даже защищая наш дом. Нашу планету. Да, этим мы занимаемся каждый день, но за это и умереть можно. Правда.

Джек снова полусознательно обхватил руками колени, с трудом борясь с желанием сжаться в комок, лечь на эту самую траву и пролежать так до самого чёртового утра.

— Надеюсь, я ушёл с боем. Громко, может, со взрывом — а что? Надеюсь, прихватил с собой какого-нибудь сукиного сына, который точно этого заслужил.

Янто продолжал улыбаться, пытаясь доказать, что всё в порядке. Но Джек знал — это не так. Переждав мгновение, Янто заговорил тише, с трудом вытаскивая из себя слова и стараясь оставаться сдержанным, вопреки очевидно желанию открыть все действительно испытываемые эмоции.

— А если… если я умер, потому что мы проиграли… Джек, надеюсь, ты отомстил им за меня. За… нас.

Неотрывно смотря на Янто, слушая его голос, продиравшийся сквозь расстояние в два отчаянных года, всецело внимая каждому произносимому им слову, Джек не замечал, как границы стирались. Всё было таким настоящим и живым, что ему начинало казаться, что изображение иногда переставало быть двухцветным.

Ему казалось, что ещё немного — и они смогут дотянуться друг до друга. Джек коснётся его первым, сначала осторожно, лишь за плечико пиджака, а затем, когда убедится в реальности плотной ткани под своей ладонью, сожмёт пальцы крепче, потянет Янто на себя и сам подастся ему навстречу. И обнимет — так крепко, что есть сил. И снова почувствует уникальную теплоту близости с ним; когда Янто со свойственным промедлением сначала осторожно обнимет его в ответ, затем прижмётся, спрячет лицо, точно до сих пор до конца не уверенный в том, что они делают, что они чувствуют; уловит знакомый аромат его дорогого одеколона и тонкий свежий запах шампуня, зарывшись носом в его тёмные мягкие волосы; ощутит тихое дыхание, родным успокаивающим теплом ложащееся на его напряжённую шею… но всё, что Джек мог чувствовать по-настоящему: удушающую горечь непрошенных слёз на своих щеках.

Он резко и требовательно смахнул их прочь, не в силах терпеть, как они застилают взор; как они нагло размывают и без того нечёткое изображение.

— Нет, знаешь, я отказываюсь. Мне всё равно, что некому и нечему обнадёжить нас. Всё равно, что кажется, будто ничего, кроме пустоты, за чертой нас не ждёт. Я отказываюсь в это верить, Джек. Я… хочу верить, что мы на самом деле не умираем — не по-настоящему. Хочу верить, что мы можем стать сильнее смерти.

Джек мог даже отсюда видеть в его взгляде смелую решимость, смешанную с неизбежным тягостным сомнением. Эти качества — одни из тех, что наиболее восхищали его в молодом Янто; решимость и уверенность вопреки. Противостояние, которое чуждо пониманию бессмертного — человеку, которому всё равно нечего терять, не знакома готовность идти на риск, приносить жертву. Если и была когда-то — осколки воспоминания остались среди потерянных очень, очень давно.

— Всё возвращается рано или поздно, разве нет? По крайней мере, если верить истории, складывается такое впечатление. Может быть, _мы_ тоже возвращаемся, сами того не сознавая. Может быть — кто знает? — в конечном счёте от нас остаётся какой-нибудь… остаточный образ. Эмоциональное завихрение там, где раньше обитала душа — я не знаю, _что-то_. Остаётся, чтобы затем возродиться — абсолютно новая жизнь, но из того, что когда-то раньше существовало. Таким образом… надеюсь, и я мог бы вернуться однажды. К тебе. Как бы странно это ни звучало — ты уж прости, но я окончательно начал размышлять вслух и не могу остановиться, — он смущённо усмехнулся, затем резко выдохнув; улыбка сошла с его лица во мгновение, оставив только душераздирающий след печали, сообщившейся Джеку через непостижимое расстояние. — Если так, я надеюсь, что однажды… не на этой Земле, может, в тысячах тысяч световых лет от этой звезды, за далёкой чертой видимых галактик — где угодно… надеюсь, моя душа найдёт тебя снова. Потому что ты…

Запись снова оборвалась. За мгновение тишины и пустоты Джек заметил то, чего не замечал раньше: его трясло. Может, от холода северной ночи, наконец спустившейся к нему, но… он сомневался.

— Сегодня это случилось снова.

На сей раз Янто выглядел мрачнее прежнего — на самом деле, Джек с трудом мог припомнить, когда в последний раз видел его настолько мрачным. Джонс молчал, пока не подавил свою необъяснимую озлобленность.

— Что бы ты ни говорил, я не могу, — говорил он сквозь зубы, вытягивая слова, точно отрезая от себя затупившимся лезвием. — _Не могу_ не переживать, когда ты умираешь. Ясно? Учитывая, _что_ я чувствую, наблюдать твою смерть снова и снова… нет. Я никогда не смирюсь. И знаешь, тут я тебе позавидую. Ведь когда умру я, ты будешь переживать это только один раз.

Так его сообщение оборвалось вновь.

— Не могу сказать, что у меня нет сожалений. Напротив, их полным-полно, — задумчиво выдохнул Янто в начале следующего фрагмента, после чего отвлечённо улыбнулся. — Но могу сказать, что, появись у меня возможность изменить всё в своей жизни, я бы ей не воспользовался. Я не жалею о своих чувствах к тебе. Мне больно, но я не жалею, потому что это прекрасно. Потому что быть рядом с тобой — прекрасно, потому что ты… прекрасен. И хотя иногда мне страшно, что… — он прерывисто вдохнул, осаждая себя. — Не важно. Это было хорошо. Надеюсь, ты тоже так считаешь.

Джек продолжал бессмысленно улыбаться, уже попросту игнорируя слёзы, неконтролируемо бежавшие по щёкам, а не сражаясь с ними впустую.

— Я не могу, опять же, представить, каково, ну, _быть тобой_. Проходить через великое множество испытаний, и боли, сквозь смерть и жизнь — одному. Всегда одному. Но из того, что я могу _чувствовать_ : я сожалею, что не могу остаться с тобой. Для тебя я — мгновение, не больше, а за мгновение нельзя удержаться. Это как… даже не фотография, а вспышка перед ней. Хотя. Надеюсь, тебе понравился вид, — Янто улыбнулся после короткого комментария в надежде, что Джек в будущем поддержит его ответной улыбкой — так и случилось. — Иногда я думаю, что, может, тебе это вовсе не нужно — чтобы я оставался. Я ведь не могу сказать даже, что ты по-прежнему будешь со мной завтра. На самом деле не могу. Если это вообще можно назвать “со мной”… в конце концов, важно будет лишь то, что ты сам считаешь, — он выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, пряча свою печаль, просившуюся на лицо, подавляя её стиснутыми зубами и закрытым жестом сцепленных пальцев рук. — Ладно. Я только хотел сказать, что надеюсь, что ты… что ты сейчас в порядке. И не думаешь, что твоё бессмертие — проклятие, а одиночество — безнадёжно, и что всё, что ты можешь сделать — смириться и принять нескончаемое страдание. Я надеюсь, что все эти мгновения, которые я… да и многие люди до меня подарили тебе — надеюсь, что ты помнишь их все и что это помогает тебе. Ведь _ты_ сделал наши жизни больше — так много жизней; ты сделал так, чтобы они действительно значили что-то. Это важно. Я, правда, очень надеюсь, что ты не забываешь о том, как это важно. Хотя я понимаю, почему ты видишь всё в тёмном свете и тебе кажется, будто вокруг тебя нет ничего, кроме смерти — это не так. Ты сделал нас счастливее. Ты… смог сделать меня счастливее. Ну, к примеру… помнишь ту ночь в парке? Тогда я чувствовал себя счастливым на все сто процентов. Да, природа счастья — мимолётность, но оно _было_. Оно было настоящим. Моя любовь к тебе была настоящей. Надеюсь, ты будешь продолжать в том числе благодаря памяти о ней; продолжать жить, спасать весь этот огромный мир и каждую крошечную жизнь в нём. И надеюсь, _это_ , в свою очередь, спасёт тебя, мой очаровательный несокрушимый герой.

Джек измождённо покачал головой: от былой несокрушимости сейчас одно только слово. Уже который месяц он чувствовал это — угасание. И временами, как и прямо сейчас, не прочь был поддаться ему; не прочь, чтобы оно, наконец, унесло его старую замученную душу прочь. Ох, если бы только Янто в самом деле был с ним здесь и сейчас, если бы только он видел, что сталось с его “несокрушимым героем”, со всем миром… Джек верил, что многое бы изменилось. Но от размышлений о невозможном только сердце сжималось сильней и больней — до отвращения смертное слабое сердце.

— Мне кажется, никто не должен быть один. В конце концов, уверен, всегда найдутся люди, которым ты будешь нужен. Может, даже так же, как нужен мне. Надеюсь, впрочем, что нет. Разрешу себе чувствовать себя чуть более особенным, ладно? — он отпустил тёплую усмешку, выдыхая. — Словом, очень надеюсь, ты сейчас не один. И не застрял безнадёжно в какой-нибудь глуши где-нибудь, не знаю, на севере Шотландии.

Рассмеявшись, до глубины души поражённый точностью случайного пророчества, Джек потёр пальцами глаза, в свободное мгновение, пока завершившийся фрагмент записи переключался на следующий.

— Знаешь, что? Я никогда не прощу тебя за то, что ты залез в мой дневник. Нет. Надеюсь, его запечатают и похоронят вместе со мной — от тебя подальше. Иначе я буду в ярости и мой разгневанный призрак будет преследовать тебя до конца времён, так и знай, — посмеявшись, Янто затем призадумался. — Смешно… в какой-то степени эти сообщения — тоже мой дневник. Для тебя лично, — он вздохнул, отворачиваясь, чтобы будто перебрать что-то на столе, а сам продолжал говорить. — Клянусь именем господа, я найду время, чтобы привести сообщение в порядок. Это совсем никуда не годится. Однажды — обязательно. Сейчас… _слишком_ много дел.

В следующее мгновение Джек неожиданно услышал собственный голос, зовущий Янто откуда-то извне. И вместе с отзвучавшим окликом, резко возникшим воспоминанием, ощущением, будто он в действительности только что произнёс эти слова, Джек вдруг определил с точностью, каким днём датирован текущий фрагмент сообщения. Пятое июля две тысячи девятого.

Широкая улыбка озарила красивое лицо Янто, когда он снова обратился к Джеку по эту сторону временного разрыва, чтобы с неподдельной нежностью в голосе произнести:

— Вот так всегда. О чём вообще говорить?..

Затем он ушёл, и запись закончилась; голубоватый свет рассеялся в темноте ночи, словно след привидения.

— Вернись, — одними губами прошептал Джек. — Ну же, вернись. Скажи ещё что-нибудь. Пожалуйста, скажи.

Джек Харкнесс отрешённо закрыл крышечку манипулятора и наклонился, пряча лицо на собственных коленях, обнял их покрепче, точно он тщился уменьшиться в размерах. Только что, совсем как наяву, он вновь погрузился с головой в это тепло, которым Янто окружал его прежде каждую минуту, что они разделяли вместе. На какое-то время ему начало казаться, что этот вечер никогда не закончится. Точно так же, как раньше казалось, что те долгие; короткие; тёплые; холодные; страстные; нежные ночи, что они разделяли вдвоём, никогда не закончатся.

Но остался лишь он — посреди шотландской пустоты. Остался лишь унылый ветер, перегонявший безразличное эхо от вершины к вершине. Остались лишь недосягаемые звёзды, неизменно сверкавшие надеждой на второй шанс.

«Надеюсь, я найду тебя снова».


End file.
